Cards Against Humanity
Cards Against Humanity is a party game where players fill in blank statements from a black card using mature phrases from a white card. One player is the dealer (or Card Czar) and plays a black card, while the other players choose one white card to fill in the blank. The dealer then chooses which card is the funniest. The video was uploaded on March 22nd, 2014 and was the 71st video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in this video. Video Synopsis The video begins with a disclaimer, warning the viewers that some of the content is mature content and may be offensive to some. The girls start off the video by explaining that they're going to play a card game rather than the usual PC or console game. While the game usually lets the player pick ten white cards per turn, the girls don't seem to follow this rule. The girls begin the game, with Mackenzie being the first dealer. The girls then go clockwise after every turn (Mackenzie --> Renae --> Andrea --> Mariya --> Sydney --> Rashae). Round 1 Mackenzie Mackenzie comments that "Children on leashes" would be leashes for the children rather than literally children on leashes, and announces "A can of Whoop-ass" as a potential winner. In the end, Mackenzie chooses "My collection of high-tech sex toys" as the best answer, giving Rashae a point. Though Andrea protest that her card (A can of Whoop-ass) was better. Renae Renae notes that a sausage festival could be anything, while Andrea can't stop laughing at "Grandma", a card she chose. Andrea then gets mad when "Old people smell" gets called, saying it's basically the same thing as hers, while "Geese" didn't get much of a reaction. In the end, Renae chooses "Grandma" as the best answer, giving Andrea the point. Andrea Andrea comments that grandma would not find her sex life disturbing yet oddly charming. "Getting in her pants, politely" seemed to have gotten an unanimous response, with all the girls agreeing with it. Andrea chooses "Getting in her pants, politely", though it is not known who got the point. Mariya The girls found the latter two cards humorous, going into detail on what those powers would be. Mariya chooses "Being a m************ sorcerer!" as the best answer giving Mackenzie a point. Sydney The girls comment that "Foreskin" has already been explained. Mackenzie says that "Centaurs" don't need to be explains since they're magical. They all agree that science will never explain "Bitches". Afterwards, Sydney chooses "Bitches" as the best answer, giving Renae the point. Rashae argues that her card (Centaurs) should've won. Rashae While the girls reacted moderately to the first four cards, they all were disturbed by the last card, with Mackenzie knowing just who picked that card (Andrea). It is not known which card Rashae picked as the best and who got the point. Round 2 Mackenzie Mackenzie was confused about the context of "Genitals", not sure if it meant hers or Batman's. "Doing it in the butt" got the best reaction, with the girls commenting that "Genital piercings" would be rather painful. Mackenzie says that she can see Batman going around punching people. But in the end, she chose "Doing it in the butt" as the best answer, giving Andrea a point. Renae The girls aren't too sure about the "Amputee" card, while they feel sorry for the "sad fat dragon with no friends". Renae finds the "German dungeon porn" card a bit too correct, while the girls are grossed out by the "anal beads". In the end, Renae chooses "German dungeon porn" as the best answer, giving Mariya the point. Andrea The cards mostly got moderate reaction from the girls, though the last one caused confusion. Andrea chooses "My vagina" as the best answer, giving Mariya a point. Mariya The girls find the "Nipple-blades" and "50,000 volts straight to the nipples" to be painful, Mackenzie questioning why it has to be the nipples. Mariya comments that "Concealing a boner" isn't her problem and that "Chainsaws for hands" would hurt others more than herself. It is not known which card Mariya chose as the best and who got the point. Sydney Sydney comments that "Fiery poops" would end anything. Andrea notes that she finds Mr. Clean attractive, so it wouldn't stop her. Sydney chooses "Erectile dysfunction", even though it didn't get much of a response due to it being a bit too real. This gives Renae a point. Rashae The cards didn't get much reactions from the girls, other than being grossed out by "Lactation". Rashae chooses "Panda sex" as the best answer, giving Sydney a point. Results After two rounds, Renae and Andrea tied for first place. Mackenzie and Mariya tied for second, while Rashae got two cards and Sydney got one. Trivia *Cards Against Humanity is the most played card game on the channel, having been played two more times (once as an Away from Keyboard video and another in a livestream) after this video. External Links Category:Misc Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Rashae Category:Cards Against Humanity Category:2014